


Caught

by dreamsofspike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's been keeping a secret... but now the secret's out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: violence, relationship abuse

"You actually _told_ them?"

Buffy's voice trembled with outraged fury as they stood together in her kitchen, a few minutes after the guest of the doomed birthday party had made their way out of the house and into freedom.

"Not exactly -- well, _yes_, exactly, but only Glinda -- and only 'cause she asked! She's psychic, isn't she? Can't exactly lie to her..."

"Stupid excuse, Spike. She can't read your thoughts. She wouldn't have known anything if you hadn't felt the need to open your _stupid... mouth_..."

As she spoke Buffy was edging nearer to Spike, and he found himself unintentionally backing up against the wall beside the door, a convulsive swallow visible in his throat as he held up his hands in front of him in a placating gesture.

"Now, Buffy... easy now, Slayer... no need for things to get..."

A brutal fist across his face knocked his head into the wall. Spike raised a hand to touch his bleeding lip, grimacing at his stained fingers as he pulled them away before looking up at her resentfully to conclude.

"... violent."

"Oh, yes there is!" Buffy seethed, gripping his throat and shoving him back against the wall again. "I told you not to tell them. I told you I'd _kill_ you if you told them!"

Spike's eyes widened with alarm when he saw the stake she'd pulled out of her pocket.

"Slayer... wait..."

He winced as the weapon was pressed against his chest, hard enough to draw blood through his black t-shirt. He froze, not daring to move lest he should give her temper the added shove it needed to provoke her to actually stake him. Buffy's voice was low and menacing as she leaned in close to speak next to his ear.

"You're going to find her, and you're going to tell her that you lied." A cruel smirk twisted her lips as she added with a careless shrug, "She'll buy that you made it up. Your pathetic obsession with me should be evidence enough to explain that away..."

"And what's going to explain away _this_?"

Both Slayer and vampire turned around, startled by the soft but furious voice coming from the kitchen doorway.

Tara.

Spike cringed, thinking that this could only make things worse for him. This was the first time anyone had ever seen the way Buffy had been treating him lately, and he was certain that her reaction could not be good.

Buffy stood there, wide-eyed, mouth agape, unable to formulate a response.

"I forgot my coat," Tara explained, her voice quiet and steely. "But I heard you two in here, and... and I can't believe what I heard."

"Tara... it's not what you think..."

"Really? Because I _think_ you two have been sleeping together, and you're too much of a bitch to let him admit it to anyone without knocking the crap out of him."

As she spoke, Tara slowly advanced into the kitchen, arms crossed accusingly over her chest.

"Does that make you feel better, Buffy? More in control? For the moment, maybe -- until it's over and you remember what a wreck your life has turned into because of just this kind of behavior..."

Buffy flinched, shaking her head in wounded disbelief.

"Tara... no..."

"Well, you're not going to ruin his life, too." Tara paused, her soft grey-blue eyes locking onto Buffy's gaze without flinching, a quiet warning in her cold stare. "Let go of him -- or I'll remind you that Willow's not the only one with a few tricks up her sleeve."

More stunned than frightened by the threat, Buffy nevertheless released Spike, taking a step backward. He glanced uncertainly between her and Tara before opening the kitchen door.

"Guess I'd best be going..."

Her gaze never leaving Buffy's face, Tara nodded. "Wait. I'll come with you," she offered. "Just let me get my coat."


End file.
